


【横雏】商用关系

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur





	【横雏】商用关系

现今在业界小有名气的综艺情报双栖MC横山裕最早是在一档美食节目中慢慢积累人气起家的。那时候与他搭档的，是比横山小一届的后辈村上信五。村上如今已经算是转行做了综艺，与横山还在一起主持着的也就只有最早的那档美食节目。  
尽管这样，还是不能阻止更多粉丝喜欢上他们的主持风格，这两个人被戏称为“MC业界夫夫”——横山与村上独树一帜的配合与主持风格让他们在几年之间成为了KanTV不可缺少的台柱。横山主持节奏相对快，而村上抛话题又准又稳妥，但凡横山与村上偶尔同时出场主持一档节目时，不论何时收视与人气都不容小觑。  
“横山先生和村上先生台前看起来关系很好，也不知道事实上到底怎么样。”  
“简直像是业界夫妇一样的组合!”  
对于横山与村上关系的议论当然也毫无疑问地会传到两个人的耳朵里。  
“商用商用！不然你看我们两个大叔谁像是做妻子的料？”村上夸张地翘起嘴角，露出两排闪闪发亮的牙，他随意地揽过横山的肩膀讨好般地瞪大眼睛看看横山，接着对向他们提问的记者说道。  
村上炽热的上目线总是让横山觉得浑身难受，横山虽然没忘记吐槽，却用没被村上搂住的一边遮住半边脸，没忍住不自在地抖抖肩膀。  
“别看这家伙现在这样！喝多了可是一下子就缩进前辈怀里撒娇的type！”横山顺势揶揄道。  
记者在记录本上飞快地写了些什么，围在他们周围的摄影师咔嚓咔嚓照了几张照片，毕竟村上讨前辈们喜欢早就众所周知，大家其乐融融地笑笑，镜头过后村上就当没事人一样放开横山的肩头。  
横山一言不发地拿起放在桌上的水杯。  
村上信五一直是个在前辈中间的人气角色，不仅是因为村上可爱的长相和讨喜的性格，村上的谈话技巧也是他惹人疼爱的原因之一。村上总是能够以最恰当的距离接近别人，令人感到亲近而又舒适。这些当然不仅仅是人设，横山大概是最知道其中真实性的人——他可不止一次见过和村上一起喝酒的大叔们亲热的搂着村上K歌的时候。  
不过大概很少有人知道，横山在吐槽村上会往前辈怀里缩的时候，宾语有一部分时间指的是自己。  
和村上喝过酒的前辈大概都知道，hina酱喝多了酒真的很喜欢往前辈怀里钻，如果横山在场的话这个对象就十有八九是横山——这也是横山为什么坚决不愿意放村上一个人和其他前辈出去喝酒的原因——一想到村上会对其他关系好的前辈撒娇横山就怎么都觉得不痛快。

当然是商用关系了。横山突然从梦中惊醒。他迷迷糊糊地裸着上半身从床上惊坐起身，神经质地环顾一圈，在见枕边大字趴在被子的某人时，才瞬间想起自己是在哪里。  
横山心惊胆战地瞥一眼电子钟，突然变得愈发心虚起来。  
糟糕，已经日晒三杆村上居然还没醒。要知道以往这种时候村上大概早就喂过猫坐在客厅里做好咖啡读报纸了。  
而现在那人横趴在床上，以一种看起来并不舒服的姿势沉沉地睡着  
横山把村上冰凉的小臂塞回被窝，小心翼翼地生怕把他吵醒。  
也许是昨夜折腾得过火了，横山作为罪魁祸首缩缩脖子，横山给对方盖上自己的被子，小心翼翼地从另一侧翻过身，赤着脚踩在地板上，动作缓慢地向门口移动着过去。  
果然，打开门的一瞬间橘黄色的小毛球已经在门口晃着尾巴等他了。望见横山出来小猫赶紧喵喵地叫了两声，两只前脚搭在横山脚背上轻轻踏着。横山反手带上门，一手将趴在自己脚上的小猫捞起来，一边安抚地用手掌抚摸着小猫的后背，一边探过头从门缝里觑一眼，见村上并没有醒来的意思，才再次虚掩上门。  
在业界能把床单滚得如此光明正大那还真是要归功于他俩不错的业绩。横山一边喂猫，一边这样想着。  
所以说虽然不愿意承认，但伶牙俐齿也是真的有好处。  
说起来自己是怎么和hina搞到一起的？忘恩负义地小猫趴在横山脚边的食盆架前大快朵颐，完全没有了早上醒来那副亲昵的意思，横山托着腮，三心二意地拍拍小猫的屁股，认真思考起和村上认识以前的事情来。在很久很久以前，他还是喜欢过胸部可爱的妹子来着。  
哦，不过话也不能这么说。横山前辈好像从很早以前就发现村上的可爱之处了——这一点上横山裕要是敢认第二，他可不允许哪个前辈出来当第一——在横山前辈的眼里，村上是个很值得前辈疼爱的后辈。横山和村上是在大学认识的，不过他要比村上大一届，是大学时村上在广播社的学长，他们后来下定决心进了主播界也是基于那时候萌生的梦想，横山直到现在还觉得与村上一人站在一边把握着演播室是一件很酷的事情。  
说起来村上从那时候开始就十分善于对自己年长的人撒娇。用横山营业时候的话说，就是那种会穿着钉鞋在你心里面踩一圈，还无辜地看着你的程度；要是说得肉麻点，就是可爱起来让横山觉得没眼看，还忍不住会偷偷瞄来瞄去的天然笨蛋。  
有时两个人回看录播时村上总是忍不住吐槽横山瞥来瞥去的毛病是个恶习，但现在人是他家的，要怎么看当然也是他的事情。横山想到这里，下意识地舔舔嘴角。  
小猫在横山出神的空当已经吃饱喝足，它弓着身子伸了个懒腰，窝在横山身边开始打理自己。  
冬天是容易感觉到孤单的季节。橘黄色的小猫似乎也在冬天格外依恋人类的体温。横山索性把猫抱到自己腿上，拿了梳子给小猫理起毛来。  
橘黄色的小猫愉悦地打个滚，连带把自己的肚皮也露出来，短短的爪子软乎乎地勾着横山的手腕。  
到了冬天变得粘人的可不只有小猫。横山想起最近因为天气寒冷喜欢往他怀里钻的村上，没忍住嘿嘿笑出来两声。最开始只是因为两个人都对某些细节的地方相当小气不舍得打开暖气，后来这样做有没有私心，就有待于商榷了。  
当然他也能仗着和村上是前后辈与业界搭档的关系大言不惭地和自己的男朋友营着业，关系很好的同僚这个身份利用起来从不含糊。  
咳咳。横山尴尬地清清嗓子，小猫莫名其妙地从头怀里抬起头，眨眨眼睛看看他，便噌地一下跳到窗沿上，趴在窗户边眺望风景不动了。  
虽然也不是经常，而且大部分村上手脚冰凉地摸进他被窝的时候横山都僵硬得连手和脚都不知道放在哪里，说白了他们也只是单纯的睡觉而已。村上一双纯粹的眼睛盯着自己，横山就觉得他快要爆炸了。  
村上的呼吸太近有时令横山很难入睡，但横山可从来没有拒绝过冬天的抱团取暖。  
横山不禁佩服起自己与村上的营业关系来，他们白天能够相安无事地站在台上主持综艺也真的是精神可嘉。  
…………昨晚真的只是个意外。  
为了让自己镇静下来，横山从冰箱里取出一瓶矿泉水猛地灌了两口。他知道自己现在一定脸红透了。横山在水池边卷起袖子洗过手，决定用做一顿早餐让自己冷静下来。  
咳咳，话说回来，昨晚他和村上做了几次来的？  
横山从冷藏室取出两只鸡蛋，深深地吸一口气，让冷空气充斥自己的肺部。  
可能是四次吧？横山记不清了，只不过他记得最后一次自己进入村上的时候，是真的把恋人急哭了，最后一次横山一边不停舔弄着村上通红的乳（（首，一边撑开村上的膝盖强迫他再次接纳自己。村上推拒不开，瘫软的身体只能任凭横山摆弄。他随着横山的动作沉浮，微弱的喘。息与呻。吟。之间掺杂着横山的名字反倒令横山觉得更兴、奋，他贪婪地亲吻着他的乳晕和下腹，用两肘架起村上的双腿，更深地进入了他。  
自己可能昨天真的做过火了，横山狠狠拍打两下自己通红的脸颊懊恼地又瞟一眼卧室，把煎成嫩黄色的鸡蛋放进瓷盘里。希望hina酱等下醒了不要太生他的气才好。  
大概是最近总是和村上一起主持，酒席也总是同进同出，慢慢积攒下来的欲望一下子爆发才导致这么不节制。要怪就怪迷迷糊糊散发着可爱与色气的hina酱。实在是太诱人。  
商用关系有时真是一点也不好。  
横山疲惫地坐在椅子上，叹一口气。

“yoko？yoko？？？！”村上只穿了一条短裤猛然拉开门刷地一下冲进客厅里的时候把一条猫和一个发呆的横山吓了一跳，前者一下子冲进猫窝里，后者因为没地方躲慌张地以为着火差点打翻茶水。  
“hina？怎么了？”横山迅速站起来，村上如此风风火火地从卧室冲出来只能让横山想到大事不妙这几个字。  
“你怎么没叫我起床？？？今天午前有给收录啊！！”村上举起手机使劲戳了几下，“这手机怎么打不开啊！”  
横山赶紧跟着过去看了一眼，帮着人把手机解锁了，又乖乖地等村上给经纪人打电话确认过行程，才灰溜溜地从柜子里抽出一件白T恤递给村上。  
绕到村上背后的时候他实在是想要找个坑把自己埋起来——他究竟是多喜欢村上的肩胛骨才会在上面留下那么多吻痕的。  
“你快去收拾啊！我们二十分钟之后得出门！”村上连口气都没喘，说着推了横山一把示意他赶紧动作。索性时间勉勉强强来得及，横山长吁一口气心虚地“嗯”了一声，实在是没敢张口告诉村上自己把今天的行程忘了。  
哦，这下横山终于想起来了。他当年到底是用什么理由和村上住在一起来的？  
好像是因为害怕直播迟到。

村上很明显生气了。横山开着车，几乎能感觉到恋人像家里那只小猫生气时一样在他旁边哈气。横山当然知道对方一到现场就会没事儿人一样转变成工作模式，但现在坐在后座独自生闷气的村上还是忍不住让横山感到背后一凛。  
果然，村上到现场以后看都没看他一眼，就等也不等横山地走进大楼。  
横山在一边心惊胆战地读台本时村上正在与化妆师闲聊。与村上熟络的化妆师一边帮村上遮盖过重的黑眼圈，一边亲切地关心了村上两句。  
村上微笑着回应对方，末了透过化妆镜狠狠剜了横山一眼。  
横山甚至怀疑村上此时正在心里慰问他的祖宗。  
牙白牙白牙白牙白。八百年没读过台本的横山裕带着必死的决心把自己埋进台本里。

横山可怜兮兮地看着摄影师从五倒数至一，才终于建设好心情扯出一个笑容。  
“最近经常发现横山君上年纪了呢！”刚刚介绍过嘉宾，开场talk时村上百年不见地将第一个话题抛给横山，年轻横山一些的MC说着望向横山，笑弯的圆眼睛从侧面的摄影机看来这似乎是一个关切的目光，但在横山看来这简直就是想要用视线夹死他。  
“哦？村上君为什么这么说？”站在村上身边的主持人也熟练地接过话题，一瞬间台上的目光都集中在了横山身上。  
‘横山桑，这一段还请您和村上桑配合一下’横山哑然地用余光瞥一眼AD举起来的看板，差点没忍住在正番中翻起白眼。  
废话，不配合他怎么办，不配合晚上不是要被虎牙怪咬死吗。  
“你们看！就像现在这样！横山前辈又张着嘴放空自己了！我今天早上进乐屋的时候也是看见横山前辈张着嘴坐在那里，口水都要流出来了！”还没等横山说话，村上自己便接过话头，指着横山说道，“看到这样的横山前辈就觉得这个人是不是年龄大了啊”  
演播厅果不其然传来一阵笑声，站在村上一旁的搞笑艺人为了近距离观察猫着腰走近横山，把脸凑到横山鼻尖底下，被横山尴尬地笑两声躲开了。  
“なんでやねん！”  
村上弓着背笑起来，脸红得像只虾米。  
村上隔着几个人的位置绕过去拍了搞笑艺人的头，又把手伸得更远去拍横山的，被横山缩缩脖子躲开了。  
横山前辈与村上，今天营业也是100分。 

工作结束去车库的路上村上背手绕了一圈还是一脸不满意地坐进自家车里。他的恋人拉开车门踌躇了一会儿，终于还是没有逞强，鼓鼓嘴趴在后座上。  
“那个……hina……”横山透过后视镜忐忑地看着村上，村上几乎一天都没怎么坐下过，当然更别提和横山说话了。  
“开车……现在不想理你。”村上哼哼两声别过脸道。  
双手机械性握着方向盘的横山裕脑子当机了。横山担心了一天的惹hina生气了怎么办一下子跳到了对前辈撒娇鼓鼓脸的hina酱有点可爱频道——村上闭着眼睛趴在座位上，厚厚的齐刘海和长长的睫毛把他衬托得好像一只毛茸茸的小动物。  
咳，一把年纪的横山前辈觉得自己这样确实不太像话。  
“变（（态”村上张开一只眼睛，透过后视镜对着横山的视线狠狠地瞪了回去。  
“抱歉……”被识破的横山先生红起脸又变得忐忑不安起来。

直到横山将车子停好才发现村上已经睡着了。村上脸枕着交叠的手臂，蜷起身子睡在沙发座上。横山没忍住偷偷拿出手机照了一张，快门的‘咔嚓’声竟然也没有吵醒村上。  
大概是真的累了吧，不过这样睡也实在太难受了。横山从驾驶座伸出手，拍拍村上的后腰，轻轻唤了一声，“hina，到了“  
村上翻了个身张开眼睛正对着横山，他半是委屈地抬起头，看着横山半天没动窝。  
“yoko，今天一天都好疼，腰站着也好疼，但是坐下也好难受。好累。”  
“明明自己也一把年纪的大叔了，要你体谅另一个大叔很难吗。我跟你说不要是真的不要啊。”  
“抱歉啊……hina……停、停、停不下来”横山揉着自己的脸，不知可否地抓抓头发，他这一整天都在愧疚，他与村上不仅不得不为了彩排迟到找一个冠冕堂皇的理由，还久违地被经纪人数落了一通，村上现在抱怨他也是横山罪有应得。  
“下、下次不会了”  
横山放柔声音说道。  
“对不起……”  
“其实……也不是……说不可以啦……”村上把脸埋进手臂里，声音听起来闷闷的，“但是第二天有行程就不行啊……而且你这家伙多半又不记得第二天的行程了。”  
“抱歉……因为觉得hina酱太可爱了……没忍住……”被戳到痛处的横山咽咽口水。  
“喂！我几乎天天都和你在一起你有什么忍不住的啊！”村上实在是忍不住吐槽的欲望，他甚至忘了害羞和疼痛，跳起来毫不犹豫地拍横山的脑袋，动作一气呵成。  
“就是因为天天在一起才会有忍不住的时候啊！”横山以同样的气势反驳了回去，“hina对谁都很温柔，又那么讨前辈喜欢不是吗。”  
“诶？yoko这是……在吃醋？”村上突然停顿下来，从倒车镜里不可思议地瞪大眼睛盯着急得脸红的横山。  
横山缩在驾驶座里低着头，过了半晌微不可见地点了个头。  
“有点，不喜欢你和前辈们都走那么近。”横山微弱地挣扎道。  
村上从绕过驾驶座伸出手，探了头轻轻搂住横山。  
“抱歉啊，让yoko感到不安了。”  
横山哼一声，烧起来的耳廓贴着村上的鬓角没说话。  
“只喜欢yoko哦。”  
“老大不小还这么害羞你行不行。床上怎么不见你这么害羞。”

 

“…………hina酱你是在夸我厉害吗？”  
“滚！”

END


End file.
